In The Moonlight
by Violent-Flames
Summary: OneShot.Post KOTOR. Revan and Bastila spend sometime in each others arms. some fluff.


A/N. Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except this story…Happy Reading!

**In The Moonlight**

The moon shone brightly and struck at the water with its silvery glow reflecting off of it and making a shine silver line all the way to the shore. It was a dark night, wasn't it for the moon. A chilly breeze fluttered the robes of the two Jedi sitting at a cliff overlooking the water.

"Told you it would be a beautiful sight" he said and looked over at the woman resting her head on his shoulder.

"Revan, it isn't that I thought it wouldn't be a lovely prospect. It's just that I have to meet with the council early morning for a mission they want to send me on." She looked up at him before continuing "So, I reckoned having a good meditation session would prepare me for whatever they're sending me on" she finished.

Revan chuckled "So, meditation is better than this, Bastila? You don't like my company anymore?" he said looking her in the eyes.

She glared at him "That's not what I meant!" she said with a suppressed smile.

Revan put his hands up as if surrendering and smiled "I was only joking" he said and then put an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. They sat there for a while, quietly enjoying each others company. Before Revan broke the silence:

"So, what do you think this mission is going involve?" he asked innocently for he knew very well what it involved. It wasn't a mission at all, they were finally giving Bastila her Knighthood, but it was to remain a secret, until tomorrow at least.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she blinked "I have no clue." She said simply and Revan smiled. She looked up at him again "What are you smiling about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" he answered "Just…you're beautiful…" he caressed her cheek and then ran his finger along the line of her jaw. He then cupped her chin, leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss, and Revan pressed harder against her. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip seeking entrance. She opened up to him and they explored each others mouths until they both were in need of oxygen and broke apart.

Bastila smiled at Revan who returned the gesture and brushed away a strand of her auburn hair that had come in her face. His hand continued down to the back of her neck stroking it with his thumb. She looked away from him and looked at the water instead, somewhat lowering her gaze.

Revan cocked his head "Bastila? Is something wrong?" he stopped stroking her neck and moved his hand over to turn her head so that she was looking at him. "What's the matter?" he asked again.

"Nothing." She paused and took a breath "It's…It's just that…Revan, what if they send me on a mission to some planet…and well I won't see you…" the last words were barely audible, but Revan heard her.

"Oh…heh. That won't matter, see I'd follow you." He joked which earned him a smile from Bastila.

She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips, and the kiss turned passionate fast. He ran his tongue along Bastila's as she ran her hands through his dark damp hair. He ran his hand along her spine and rested his harms around her waist pulling her closer to him till she was pressed against him. They broke apart momentarily to catch their breath before resuming their lip-lock.

Revans mouth moved from her lips to the line of her jaw and then to her neck, kissing and sucking every inch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear lobe, and continuing at the end of his jaw line and back to his ear in which she whispered something. This made him stiffen and Bastila laugh and bury her face in his shoulder. He softened and started toying with her hair.

She looked up at him after a while, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "You're coming with me tomorrow?" she asked softly.

Revan grinned "I'll be standing right outside the door." He looked away "Unless…this really hot Jedi girl comes walking past then I'll just ha-" he was cut off by a playful swat on the shoulder.

He leaned and kissed her again pressing his lips hard against hers. When they broke apart Bastila looked Revan in the eyes "I love you" she said tenderly.

Revan smiled and caressed her cheek "I love you too, Bastila."

- The End

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review and love to know what you think!


End file.
